Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by CressidaSeven
Summary: She was a beautiful, horrible mystery- a list of paradoxes wrapped in a sinfully intriguing package. And he wanted to tear at her, rip apart her entire being, down to the marrow of her bones until he knew every last secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, it all belongs to JKR. Song belongs to The Pretty Reckless.

**Ain't No Rest For the Wicked:**

Chapter 1: Make Me Wanna Die

"_Take me, I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind,_

_But everything looks better_

_When the sun goes down"_

I walked into the bar with one purpose in mind. It had been far too long since I had last had some real nourishment and I was craving some_ badly_.

I slowly strode inside the dingy establishment, all too aware that my hips were hypnotically swaying with every stride and that every man's eyes were following them. My languid pace took me to the back of the smoke filled room, where I slid into a stool at an isolated table. My body was only half illuminated by the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Which was perfect, for I couldn't hide my hunger any longer.

A nervous waiter approached me and gulped when I set my sights on him.

"Wot can I get ya miss?" he gruffly asked. I could hear the stutter in his heartbeat, even if he just managed to avoid it in his speech.

I tilted my face up to meet his, conscious to the fact that my long hair was sensuously sliding down my bare should and my darkened eyes met his.

He swallowed again.

"Just water please."

The bar man's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly jotted it down on his grimy note pad. This man seemed to realize that no matter how appealing I looked, I was far too dangerous to even be considered for anything other than serving a drink too.

He came back after a few moments with my drink in hand and shakily set it down on a worn coaster in front of me. Water sloshed out of the glass due to his flimsy grip. I turned my sharp eyes on him again and, but quickly dismissed him. Tall and wide, with a graying beard and watery brown eyes. He wasn't my type. I had always been a picky eater, even if I was as ravenous as I was now. But it wouldn't be too long before some prime meat approached me, so I waited.

The bar man hastily left and I picked up my glass and swallowed a sip of the cooling liquid. It did nothing for me, the burning in my throat would not be quenched by any human substance, it would only be quenched by _thee_ human substance. I set the glass down lightly and began my scan of the room.

Most of the males were gazing at me. I could count how many times their eyes individually strayed towards me, yet I knew that not even a third of them would ever dare to approach me. Subconscious warning bells sounded in their heads as they took me in. I was something to look at, but realistically they knew never to touch. I was the magnificent tigress that was to be admired from afar, instinct informed them that I could turn on them at any moment.

The aroma of sin in this place was blanketed around me; I felt no need to embellish it, I basked in it. It was a heavy smog that I reverently breathed in.

Many whores also occupied this place. It was Saturday night and this was the kind of establishment that only wealthy men or gamblers could afford, so I wasn't the only one on the prowl. Some of them looked at me curiously and I could feel the bitter resentment fuming off of them as I stole away their profit's attention, but they wouldn't dare meet my eyes with the sullenness I knew they held.

My gaze strayed to the couple sitting at the bar across from me. The man was older, in his late fifties, dressed impeccably fine and well on his way to becoming drunk. His gold wedding band had been stripped off of his finger, but I could make out the faint tan line.

The woman accompanying him was a complete different breed, and definitely not wifey dearest. She was wearing tarnished stockings and a short black skirt. Her blouse was pink and fraying at the shoulders. Heavy stale make up painted her rough features, and her scuffed heels trailed a line up the man's pant leg.

My eyes lingered on the couple hungrily, as the woman slid her hand higher up the man's thigh until she reached her final destination. I could smell his arousal, just as clearly as she could hear his light moan at the contact. Her hands began a steady dance on his crotch and I watched, ever fascinated, as his pants grew tighter. His grip on the table became tense and his heart rate picked up. I could practically _see_ the blood pumping rapidly from his heart and traveling in a hot thick stream down south, until it reached its end target. I could smell the perspiration that was breaking out on his flushed skin, the thick, salty beads of fluid as they slid down his forehead and neck. His heart hammering like a freight train, as his muscles began to coil.

It was tantalizing; it was _lust_. It was a ritual that I had witnessed and experienced for over a century, but it never failed to enrapture me. I felt the veins under my eyes begin to strain and I knew that they would reflect the monster within if I kept watching this pathetic human reach his peak.

I focused my attention back to the female. She was completely sober, unlike her company and a rather smart huntress I had to admit. The female's heartbeat was not speeding up; no hers was rather lethargic actually, indicating that she may have taken some drugs earlier in the night. She would be easy prey if I was interested, but she wasn't my drink of choice tonight.

I glanced at the table and saw four full drinks sitting beside her, untouched. A smile broke out on my face as I recognized her game. The drunken man kept buying her drinks that she wouldn't touch. This made it all too easier for her, if he was drunk and she was sober. Her ministrations on his body were that of a practiced hand but, they seemed stiff and her wanton compliments of his body sounded almost bored in that cockney tone. His clothes however, still became looser and all that much easier for her to reach into his pocket and slip out his wallet. The older man was far too preoccupied with his oncoming orgasm to notice this, and shuddered as his released inside of his trousers.

I sighed, watching the woman hastily get up and exit the bar, while the man rested his head on the shinny table enjoying the euphoric aftermath of his orgasm. At least until he realized his wallet was missing and started cursing.

I was starting to feel impatient. Watching the idiotic man become aroused only made me thirstier. I needed to do something about this _now_. But I couldn't approach the pray, it would be noticeable. One of his rules was never to be too noticeable.

My game of cat and mouse was taking far too long. The cats were feeling cowardly tonight because they were taking much longer then normal to advance upon me, _the mouse_. I smirked at that thought; as if I would ever fall victim to them. All I needed was one stray sheep to separate from the pack and approach. Preferably a sheep with blond hair and a strong jaw.

The men were still staring at me, they _always _stared at me. I huffed in frustration and decided that if I wanted a quick bite to eat, I might have to work a little for it.

I stood up and every head snapped up to watch me, as I trailed off to the ladies room. Once inside I stepped under the unforgiving light and examined my features. My long auburn hair was naturally curled to perfection and my curvatious body was accentuated in the tight black dress I donned. My porcelain skin was flawless, along with my dark red lipstick. But under the harsh human lighting I looked too much like a corpse: completely unnatural and deadly. The only thing that looked overtly unsettling about me though, were my eyes. The normal ocean blue was replaced with black and smidge of crimson swirled in their depths. I could detect a hint of midnight veins creeping up underneath them, indicating just how long it had been since I last indulged.

A woman exited a stall behind me and came up to the sink, running her hands under the rusty flow of water. She tried to nonchalantly study me from the corner of her eye in the mirror, but it didn't matter I noticed her gaze.

I _always_ notice human interactions.

The woman studied me with coldness. She wouldn't express her envy, awe or disgust out loud, but the look on her face told me all I needed to know. She thought I was a harlot and while I was one, I never appreciated being scorned by pathetic money swaggering humans.

I caught her eye in the mirror and made she couldn't misunderstand my condescending, murderous gaze.

Fear flooded the woman's nervous system and adrenalin started to pump through her veins. Moments where I allowed humans to view how completely inhuman and superior I am to them was always satisfying. It would be so easy to saturate my thirst here and now where no one would notice, but I'm picky and the bitch just didn't fit my standards.

I sharply turned and strutted out of the bathroom, returning to my barstool.

The woman in the bathroom had slightly vexed me. She was a whore, just like every other woman here, myself included. The only difference is that their greed and gluttony is for money and sex, mine is for blood and sex. These women were like vultures constantly circling wealthy men, looking for a good pay and a decent fuck. I on the other hand, am completely different. Blood and sex come hand and hand and I engage in both as often as they eat their daily meals. They consummate their bodies as often as I devour them. I may be a whore, but at least it's part of my nature.

I searched around, impatient again and checked my watch. It was nearing midnight, they should be drunk enough by now to have the courage and idiocy to approach me.

A loud group of college boys had arrived while I was in the restroom and were now laughing rowdily. I locked eyes with the one. _My prey_. The reason I had spent the last 43.7 minutes in this filthy establishment. He was at least six feet tall with sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes and a chiseled jaw that made me lick my lips with anticipation.

He smiled at me and I looked down, willing myself to blush- a blush that would never come.

I could pick out his individual scent throughout the crowd. He smelled citrusy; tangy and sweet. Mouthwatering. I kept my eyes glued to the glass of water in front of me and listened, as his groups of friends were about to leave.

I raised my eyes again to meet his and then smiled as I looked away, knowing that he caught it. I easily heard him tell his friends that he was going to stay for a bit and they should go ahead without him.

I smiled- _perfect_, no distractions.

He confidently started walking towards me and I brought my head up to watch him. I grinned as I took in his form, and let out a full-blown smile as I noticed the Cambridge patch sewn onto his jacket. A handsome, intellectual schoolboy; _exactly_ my type.

His steps faltered as he took in my intimidating set of jaw, so I closed my lips over my teeth in a slight pout. His heart rate had sped up significantly by the time he made it to my table. Lust and nervousness, with a lingering touch of fear. The usual combination.

"Good evening miss, may I join you?" He asked, but his voice strained on the last word. I smiled; he was polite and certainly brave. _Of course you can join me mouse_.

"Certainly sir," I said. I knew my voice was just as alluring as my body and watched with satisfaction as the pulse point in his neck thundered. I could hear the streams of blood flowing through different paths in his body and let my eyes linger on the faint blue and purple veins near the surface. _Delectable_.

"I'm John Young and you are?" He asked confidently. His body betrayed his voice though as I watched the nervous jig in his leg and whiteness of his strained knuckles.

"My name is Domino," I said, personifying lust. No point in telling him more. He wouldn't remember it for long anyways. They never did.

"No last name, Miss Domino?" He chuckled, but it also sounded strained. I was making him uncomfortable. Fuck.

He was attracted to me; all heterosexual males were in some way. I'm not being vain either, it's just an intrinsic truth; my kind are all erotically beautiful.

I could smell the blood pooling in his erection, but he was nervous and I was simply hungry. I looked down at the drink he had brought over with him. It was more then half full, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had my paw on this human and I wasn't going to let him out of my grasp.

I leaned over and made sure our eyes connected. I felt around his mind, until I had it firmly under my grasp, "_You're not thirsty anymore, you want some fresh air_," I commanded softly.

I watched as his mind instructed him to follow my order. My pupils dilated and contracted with the command, waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah, I've had a bit to much to drink anyways. Fresh air sounds nice, if you wouldn't mind," he said and then rose from his chair and moved to pull mine out for me.

I smiled and led him out back. I kept walking a steady pace in front of him until I found a secluded alley. My favorite cliché. I listened for other humans, but I could only hear a few stray creatures lurking and some snoring elderly in the buildings surrounding us. I was always careful when it came to hunting.

But sometimes I just can't help myself.

"Where are we?" he asked unsteadily. Trepidation leaking into his tone and stature.

I turned around and let him see me. I let him take in my inhumanly black and red eyes. My body may be perfection, but eyes were windows to the soul and right now my eyes were as black as night, with swirls of crimson and thick dark veins surrounding them.

He stumbled backwards in horror and let out an alarmed noise of shock.

I stepped closer wanting to smell it, the delicious fear escalating. This was always the most fulfilling part of hunting. Watching the look of horror on their faces as they finally learn that I am a monster. The adrenalin rush quickly follows and their heart furiously pumps, alerting their instincts to flee because fighting was not an option. They never manage to though.

Most of the time I fuck them. There is something so delicious about tearing into one's soft flesh, ripping open their artery while they are cumming; a euphoric last moment of their life. John was handsome enough, but the ache in my throat alerted me that I couldn't deny my appetite any longer. I stepped forward and nuzzled my face into his neck. I could sense his fear and confusion.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," I hypnotically said.

I felt him sag into me with relief and then I bit him. My elongated canines pierced into the thin membrane of flesh and his hot gushing blood trickled into my mouth. I barely registered his cry of pain. My lips already started to suck and the blood obediently flowed into my mouth, tasting just as deliciously tangy as it promised to be.

John sagged even more against me and I knew I was taking more from him than I normally would, but I was _so_ hungry. Usually I didn't kill, only when I was ravenous or pissed off. John just happened to be unlucky.

I continued lapping up his life source when I heard footsteps. I smelt the air, as best I could, while keeping my face buried in John's mangled neck. I could faintly smell vampire, _not good_.

A figure leaped down from the rooftop of a building surrounding us. I whipped around at an inhuman pace and bared my blood soaked teeth, growling a warning. My natural instincts did not like to share, unless I was on the hunt with someone.

John was _mine_.

"Binge drinking Domino?" The brown haired, green- eyed vampire asked me, with a smirk on his ever- handsome face.

I straightened my posture and pouted, " You were gone for so long and I got hungry."

The male vampire brushed his dark shaggy hair out of his eyes and studied my dying companion, "Well, he wont last much longer, might as well finish him off."

I looked down at the slumped body in my arms. John's hazel eyes looked glazed. I drew my face closer and bit into the other side of his neck, creating new puncture marks for my feasting.

The brunette vampire watched with interest as I finished off my prey and let his lifeless body fall to the ground. The vampire wandered up to me, moving in closer now that I was finished eating. His cold, steel hands cupped my face and he brought his nose closer to my crimson stained jaw.

"Smells good," was all he said before he began lapping up the stray blood from my mouth.

I sighed; he always took his time, "Dante are you going to tell me where the fuck you went for three weeks?"

"Yes, but it might be in your interest to dispose of that body first," he said, his voice just as alluring as mine.

I sighed and heaved up John's dried corpse. It took me exactly four point 4.72 seconds for me to dump him in a nearby trash bin and light it on fire, with some 'borrowed' matches.

I turned back to Dante and he held one pale, strong hand out for me to grasp. I took his hand and followed. I would always follow him.

We walked at a leiursuirely pace through the streets of London, looking every bit the part of young, beautiful lovers taking a moonlit stroll. When we reached the edge of town, Dante and I took off full speed into the forest. We bounded through the thicket at lightening speed, Dante entered a back door of the abandoned manor as I leapt onto the balcony, entering the second floor.

Once inside I settled myself into a plushy black chair and waited. Dante strolled through the door and sat opposite to me.

"Where have you been?" I asked. Three weeks he had left me, Dante had never been apart from me for that long. I was his baby after all.

"I have been scouting out places for you to stay and sending out a false trail," he replied nonchalantly, which only enraged me.

"What are you talking about?! Places for me to stay?"

Dante picked up a crystal tumbler, filled with amber liquid and swirled it around once before taking a sip. I outwardly seethed, knowing he was buying his time to think over his words carefully; he only did this when something unpleasant came up. "Theseus has been hunting us for some time now."

I sighed; it always came back to Theseus.

Back during the time of the Roman's, Dante's sire Raphael was the unofficial leader of European nomadic vampires. He made sure to eliminate any vampires who were tyrannizing the humans or threatening our secret. Dante was Raphael's general, his right hand man since he was turned in the fifteen hundreds. The two of them were an unstoppable force.

Raphael knew however that the power of a mate would make him stronger, so he sent Dante out on a scouting mission to find the perfect female, which led him to me.

I met Dante in 1792. I was French royalty and he had been attending one of the parties for the queen. He knew immediately when he saw me that I would make the perfect mate for his sire, so he turned me and we began the journey back to Rome.

When we reached the city, Raphael's castle was on fire and his beheaded corpse was displayed in the street, a new tyrant had taken siege to Rome, _Theseus_- a Greek, and he had been hunting us ever since. Dante was ready to take down the vampire that had killed his beloved maker and his mate, but Theseus was one of the oldest vampires living. He was just too powerful.

"Tell me something I don't know brother," I scathed.

Dante set the glass down with inhuman force and I watched as the glass fragments shifted into particles that exploded and sailed through the air, while his whiskey was sucked down by gravity to the carpet, leaving a pungent aroma wafting through the air. I refocused my eyes back to Dante who was piercing me with his own darkened emerald green.

"Domino, do you have any idea what he will do to you if he ever caught you? Whispers of you talents have reached the ears of Rome and everyone knows that I created you in intention for Raphael. He will reduce you to the status of a human slave."

I hated when Dante went on one of his rants like this. The man was my sire, my brother, my friend, but I absolutely hated when he was my authority. He had a way of making fear seep into my conscious, and I absolutely hated the unsettling feeling of helplessness.

"What do you plan to do then?"

"I am going to send you somewhere that Theseus can't find you and then I'm going to plant some more false trails, lure him away, perhaps start a fight…" Dante said trailing his words off.

I gritted my teeth.

"You said yourself that he is too old and powerful. Even for you to fight him would be suicide! Especially without my help!"

Dante sighed again, " I know what I'm doing Dom, besides Theseus has never found his mate, I bonded with mine, I have an advantage over him."

I raised my eyebrow in condescension.

Vampires are powerful on their own, but they are even more powerful once they bond with their mates. Dante had met Evangeline only months before turning me and was devastated to find her burning alongside his sire. One can never truly love, until they meet their true love and all that _bullshit_.

I personally was never interested in finding my mate. I like my independence and easy companionship with Dante. I don't want any macho, testosterone driven vamp or sniveling human to tell me otherwise.

"You still have no desire for a mate don't you? You'll find one eventually Dom, you don't want to spend forever alone."

I scowled at his line of thinking, "I don't need anyone and besides I have you."

"You wont have me forever. Every child must go out on their own at some point, if anything you have had an unnaturally long nesting period."

I didn't want to talk about this, "So where is this ever so great hiding place that you want to send me to?"

Dante suppressed a groan at my abrupt subject change, but then smirked and it was immediately unnerving, "Somewhere where a vampire would never think to look or hide…"

I scowled at his evasiveness and made an impatient hand gesture for him to continue.

"With wizards," he said.

My jaw dropped, he couldn't be serious? "You want me to hide in a wizarding village? Has your old age driven you senile?" I shrieked, not caring if my high octaves bruised his sensitive hearing.

Wizards have always hated and mistrusted vampires, and for a good reason. If they were ever to find me out, they would attempt to '_incendio'_ me.

"Not a wizarding village, a wizarding school and I've already made all the necessary arrangements for you. School starts September first," he said and then grinned at my horrified face.

"Dante how the hell am I going to go to a magic school and play human? I haven't been human in one hundred and fifty years! And I'm certainly not magical…." Dante lifted an eyebrow, and I continued, "I'm mythical, not magical, they will be able to spot me like a sore thumb and I don't fancy being burned to the stake even if it won't kill me!" I huffed.

"I have already sent them a letter explaining you're situation," Dante stated.

I gaped at him in astonishment. The wizards would really accept a vampire?

"You are a gifted French witch wishing to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to escape the tyrant Grindlewald and finish your independent study in a safe environment."

I sighed, once Dante came up with an intricate plan I knew I would have to follow through with it. It is difficult to disobey one's maker.

"I know how to mimic a human flawlessly, but there is certain matters that could prove to be problematic…"

Dante nodded his head, "I know, so I took the liberty of inviting over a talented wizard that is going to help us."

I smirked and he mirrored it.

"You compelled him?"

"Of course. He should be here any minute."

I could hear a loud _pop_, signaling apparation. Both our heads whipped up and we shot over to the window. The human's feet crunched the gravel signifying his significant weight and I could hear him wheezing from outside. He smelled disgusting.

Most wizards did smell more unappealing than 'muggles'. Their magic acts as a sixth sense to them, sending up an even greater warning to their brains that people like Dante and I were dangerous. This interfering magic usually muted the richer notes of their blood, dulling the sweetness.

I studied the man quickly through the window. It was early in the morning, so it was still dark out, but my vision allowed me to perfectly observe his black woolen pants that were a tad too short, along with an atrocious brown cloak. _Ughh_, _wizarding fashion_. The man was pale, with fat rosy cheeks and an excess of flesh; he looked like the jolly, helpful type.

Dante and I shared a smirk and sped downstairs to open the door. The man gulped when he took in or forms, but his eyes glazed over as his brain focused on Dante's previous manipulative command.

"Please sir, come in," I welcomed, gesturing to a chair.

He smiled up at me with his unfocused eyes and unfastened his cloak. I took it from him and then led him to the parlor.

"Mr. Hunt says that you need a favor from me ma'am," The pitiful creature croaked.

I stiffly grinned at Dante and he gestured for me to sit across from the man. "Why yes sir, but perhaps Mr. Hunt could explain."

In truth I hadn't a clue what Dante wanted from the man. I knew that there were large conflicts that would have to be solved before I showed up at a wizarding school, playing human, but this subclass wizard was going to be the one to help me?

Dante smiled his 'gambler,' smile and said, " You are going to cast a permanent heating charm over Domino's skin and then you are going to give her a potion that will curb her bloodlust remember?"

The man smiled dazedly and nodded his head.

I turned my furious eyes towards Dante, "You're going to let this idiot perform magic on me!"

Dante's smile dropped and his face became threatening, "Of course Mr. Buttle owns the apothecary in Diagon Alley and is very adept at charms and potions, right sir?" Dante said and once again the pudgy little man nodded.

Dante hissed in a voice much too low for humans to detect, "Do you really think I would allow some incompetent fool with a wand brandish magic on you? Of course I wouldn't, now accept this, so we can continue getting prepared."

I nodded tersely, knowing that I probably looked sullen. On the rare occasions that I didn't get things my way, I was never pleasant.

Mr. Buttle then stood up and pointed his evergreen wand strait at my chest. I eyed it with mistrust and distaste; he smiled and said, " _Ravisnare_."

An orange light shot towards me and I willed myself not to step out of its path. It hit my skin and I felt an instant warming sensation spread through my limbs. My eyes widened and Dante came over and carefully touched my cheek, I gasped when I noticed how cool his hand felt. He smiled at me and then turned back towards the wizard.

Mr. Buttle began rummaging through his pockets and pulled out a small box, containing fifteen vials of crimson liquid, it looked identical to blood and I instinctually licked my lips.

" This potion you will have to take once a month, it will curve any bloodlust you will have for humans inside the Hogwarts castle, as long as you keep feeding regularly." He handed the box to me and I took it with a gentle, but firm grasp.

Dante approached the wizard and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your services Mr. Buttle, you are most kind."

Mr. Buttle smiled up at him and Dante leaned down connecting their eyes. "You don't remember any of this. You have been in your shop, doing inventory this entire time, understand?" Dante hypnotically asked.

Buttle nodded.

"Good, now leave," he said and broke their eye contact. Mr. Buttle trailed out the front door leaving his cloak behind.

I turned towards Dante who was smirking again.

"Now that we've got all the bases covered, lets get you ready for your first day of school!" he said clasping his hands together with false enthusiasm.

"_Taste me, drink my soul,_

_Show me all the things_

_That I shouldn't know,_

_And there's a blue moon on the rise"_

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this; it all belongs to JKR and my use of the word. Song belongs to Lady Gaga. I'm basic my vampire off The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 2: Monster**

"_Look at him, look at me,_

_That boy is bad, and honestly,_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But, I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

_That boy is a monster."_

**Tom Riddle's POV:**

I sat on the hard wooden bench twirling my wand in my fingers, gazing at the ceiling. It was full of dark storm clouds and the occasional fork of lightening, but the obnoxious chatter of the occupants in the Great Hall drowned out the roaring thunder.

I sighed; people were an annoyance. At the beginning of every year they felt this material need to fill anyone they could in about trivial information on their pointless lives, and in turned asked questions that they didn't really care to hear the answers to.

It surrounded me, suffocating me and yet, this castle was my home. So I put on a charming face and kept a polite disposition when I really wanted to eliminate the lot of them.

"Tom! Tom! Did you have a good summer?" asked Broden Avery.

And the tedious process begins. Yet I thought Avery would know better by now not to bother me. Perhaps my knights have gone soft in the summer? A good bout of crucios and some well placed cutting hexes would serve well to remind them.

"It wasn't particularly interesting," I deadpanned, leaving him no thread to pick up and try to carry a conversation with.

Avery raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue, but shrunk back into himself when I fixed him with a withering stare.

I hated discussing my summers, or any time out of school. Why would I want to be reminded of that horrible abomination that I was forced to return to every holiday? The orphanage run by filthy muggles that was so contaminated with their inferiority, that I always felt like taking a long steaming shower when I left to rid the stench of their modernity from my body.

Avery would be first on the torture list. After the introductions tonight, my knights and I would have a meeting and no one would leave until they had all done their fair share of screaming.

I sighed again and shifted my attention to the individuals in my immediate vicinity. People- watching was a hobby of mine that was vastly underrated. One could gain such useful information from simple observations. Mannerisms could not lie and more often then not they revealed a person for who they truly were. And information after all, was power.

I glanced briefly at the fair-haired boy sitting on my right, Abraxas Malfoy. With one simple glance, one could tell that Malfoy was aristocratic. If his sharp, regal features didn't scream it at you, his frigid manners did. He was my most trustworthy servant, being greedy, but not overly ambitious or intelligent.

The boy on my left drew a sharp contrast, Cygnus Black, who had toasted tan skin, light green eyes and shaggy, coal colored hair. Cygnus was a charismatic fellow that was well liked by everyone and was rather clever. Someone to keep an eye on, but most useful to possess.

Ivan Lestrange sat directly across from me and he was the most interesting individual of all my Knights of Walpurgis. A rough and sinister looking scar placed diagonally across his left eye and cheek marred Ivan's face. He had murky brown eyes, flaming red hair, and a ruddy complexion making him an unsettling person to be around, well that, and the fact that he was a tad bit on the insane side. Ivan was not someone who I could completely control, he was too unpredictable to be able to put a leash on, nor did I want to. I knew I had his loyalty and as long as I provided people for him to experiment with in whatever twisted way his mind could think of, he was happy.

That brought me to the last seventh year of my knights… Broden Avery. A thoroughly unremarkable boy, in looks and intelligence. Avery had mousy brown hair; dark, dull eyes and sallow skin. The only reason I saw fit to keep him around was for funding and to make an example of when it came to punishment.

I glanced over at the seventh year females unimpressed. They had all attached themselves to one of my knights when they discovered that I found their attention completely annoying.

Females were not useful creatures; they were good for gossip and sex, which is the only reason I tolerate their insufferable presence. Each one of them would inform me of the intricate happenings of the school and would receive a pity fuck as their reward; it was a successful system.

The last person I allowed my gaze to linger on, was the most infuriating, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Even his ridiculous name made my lips curl in disgust. The man was wearing magenta robes with embroidered hippogriffs on it; really did he have no shame?

Albus Dumbledore never had trusted me. He knew as well as I did, that I was something dark. Even at the ripe age of ten when he came to the hellhole orphanage, he knew I was not _right_ and he had never stopped observing me, as I so often do to others. He was constantly one step away from thwarting my plans, _but not this year_.

Gold cutlery tinkling against a glass goblet drew my attention away from the crackpot transfiguration teacher and to the headmaster.

The chatter did not instantly die down, so the high-pitched clinking continued. I furrowed my brows in annoyance and shot a harsh glare down the table, effectively quieting all the Slytherins. The tinkling grew clearer now and I tried hard not to openly scowl when all I wanted to do was stand up and blast that goblet into a million shards.

Finally the other three tables hushed, with the obnoxious Gryffindors being the last to shut up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts students," croaked the feeble old headmaster. "I trust everyone had satisfactory summer vacations and are ready to start learning?"

A collective groan was mounted through Headmaster Dippet's audience.

"Good, good, now lets get ready to sort and welcome the new students!"

I smiled politely, but inwardly cringed, sorting took forever and I didn't really give two sickles about where the little brats went.

Large ornate doors opened to reveal around fifty astonished and frightened faces. One by one, they lined up in front of the head table. Dumbledore set a wobbly old stool down in the center and the sorting hat on top.

I wanted to tune the whole thing out, in fact I turned my head, so I could begin my observations of the ancient curving architecture when I saw _her_.

My vision of her begun with a pair of toned, creamy legs that were wrapped up in a standard black pleated skirt, with matching black heels and opaque tights. My observations drew my eye up to her perfectly rounded hips and curves contained in a plain white blouse. She had astonishingly pale skin, perfectly symmetrical features and long, wavy auburn hair. She was standing too far away so I couldn't define any of her exact features, but I instinctually knew that she was beautiful. This female looked ethereal, fragile and otherworldly; it was perplexing.

Cygnus let out a low whistle, "She definitely isn't a first year…"

He was right, she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, but I grit my teeth in annoyance. Black would be second on the torture list I decided.

I glanced back up to her; she was standing rigidly still, with immaculate posture. I then swept my eyes over the hall, it seemed as if many other boys shared my opinion and observation of her, she was truly striking.

"When I call your name, please sit down and the sorting hat will find you a home!" Dumbledore jovially cried.

The first years shifted nervously and seemed to all huddle together. Eleven year olds banding together in their mutual fear before house prejudices could tear them apart. I smirked, what a good interpretation of life.

"Abbot, Dorian," Dumbledore pronounced and a chubby blonde haired boy shuffled forward. Dumbledore placed the hat on the boy's head and waited, " _Gryffindor_!" the sorting hat cried.

I glanced towards the girl once more to judge her reaction at witnessing the talking hat. She didn't look perturbed, or surprised… or anything really. I felt a tinge of curiosity as to which house she would end up in.

The list of little ones went on and on and I felt impatience creep upon me. I was getting hungry, it was getting late, we still had to do introductions to the new students, and then there was the meeting with my knights. Dumbledore had better hurry the fuck up.

Twenty minutes later all the first years had been sorted, with Slytherin gaining a good crop of thirteen new ones.

Finally the mystery girl stood alone. Everyone focused their sole attention on her, but I got the impression that she didn't mind, almost as if she was used to it. She did not look at anyone in particular, her face was free of emotion, but her eyes seemed to be scanning her surroundings. Her head snapped over to stare at Dumbledore in such a quick movement, her dark auburn curls whipped around her face.

"Students, this is Domino Hunt, she will be joining you for her seventh year. Domino is working on an independent study, but may still share some classes with you. Please give her a warm welcome," Dumbledore chimed and then gestured the girl to sit down.

She gracefully glided over to the rickety old stool and sat down, crossing one leg, her prim posture intact.

Dumbledore had the most peculiar expression as he gazed down at the girl, but nevertheless sat the sorting hat down on her head.

It was the strangest sight, the sorting hat seemed to curl inward as it touched her. I couldn't quite tell from this distance, but it looked as though she was frowning. The entire school waited with a collective intake of breath to see which house would gain this beauty. I was somewhat curious, but she was still a female, which meant she was still more than likely useless. Like a picture, aesthetically pleasing, but had no real purpose.

"_Slytherin_!" The hat shouted and our table exploded with cheers and applauding.

Immediately Cygnus and Abraxas turned to face each other to start discussing the possible conquest of her, this was particularly annoying as I was seated in between them.

I watched as the girl lithely walked over to our table. She did the strangest thing though, instead of heading towards the students of her age, this new girl, _Domino Hunt_, sat at the very end of the table, even a few spaces away from the first years.

That was odd; girls generally tended to have a pack mentality and would instinctually search for other females of the consensus. So why on earth would she isolate herself?

I heard Abraxas splutter and witnessed Cygnus' undignified gawk. Everyone else seemed to do so too, but she shifted her body to the front and waited for the headmaster to continue his speech.

I tuned out the tedious welcome speech; it was the same every year. I don't know why Dippet bothered, trouble- makers would still go into the forest and everyone would practice magic in the hallways.

Dinner was satisfying, but the small talk never strayed from one subject, the new girl, Miss Domino Hunt. She sat at the end of the table daintily picking at her food with an expression of mild disgust, which did nothing whatsoever to hinder her loveliness.

"Think she is single?" Avery leaned over and asked the group of us quietly. Finally I had had enough.

"I don't think that really matters since you are not available Avery," I said, raising a challenging eyebrow. None of my knights were single and this girl looked much too proper to allow a one-night stand.

"I would drop Sage in a heartbeat if it meant I had a chance with her," Cygnus breathed, practically drooling. I scowled in disgust and irritation. Primitive emotions and petty female conquests were for the weak. One only indulged when they absolutely needed to or to flaunt their ability to.

"What do you think of her Riddle?" asked Abraxas, turning his calculating silver eyes onto mine.

"I think that she looks far too aristocratic to end up as simple shag and that she wants nothing to do with us."

They all looked at me in surprise. Really though, it was not difficult to notice how she had purposely displaced herself from the rest of the snakes at our table.

"What about you though Riddle? Think she'll be able to resist you? No broad has ever before." Ivan Lestrange said in his rough brogue, speaking for the first time tonight.

I briefly considered it. Most people found me attractive, which admittedly I was. I am what many girls have called 'mysteriously handsome'. I looked like the ideal teenage heartthrob apparently. Many girls have attempted to chase me, but I only indulge the giggling hyenas every once in a while.

Would this girl be any different? _Highly doubtful_.

"I don't know Ivan, I have never purposefully tried to charm a girl before, they all seem to come to me." I smirked. It was true.

Never in my life had I had to work for sex. Females would offer to do the most perverted (and frowned upon) things for a chance with me. I was like a pagan god that maidens would sacrifice themselves to. My mind flinched at my body's weakness, but in the end I was always satisfied. And they were too, not that I cared.

The only problem with sex was that it left females expectant. They, with their small little minds seemed to think that one night of fucking would gain them respect and a repeat performance. It never did, so their sloppy attempts at seduction were quite exasperating.

When the feast was finally over, I rose to my feet. It was my job as Head Boy to oversee the prefects escorting out the first years.

After the prefects had managed to leave the Great Hall and the rest of the school began trailing leisurely after them.

I frowned in displeasure as I noticed the Head Girl- a Ravenclaw, Lenore Smith approaching me. I counted to ten in my head and arranged my face into a polite, but completely false smile.

"Evening Tom, did you have a good summer?" Lenore asked, fluttering her stubby eyelashes.

Lenore is one of those girls that just doesn't go away. I could publicly threaten to pour toad liver acid on her face and she would just smile and provide me with the poison. Lenore has tea colored hair, flat eyes and a boyish figure, so naturally she is someone I immediately dismiss. The female gender is already stupid, why bother paying attention to one that isn't even good looking? Yet Lenore is the cat that came back and I wanted so badly to _avada_ that damned cat.

"It was fairly pleasant, how about yours?" I asked politely and felt myself cringe a little inside.

"Oh it was the same as usual. Did you notice the new transfer student?"

'_Of course I noticed her you bumbling idiot, she was announced to the school and had the body of a girl from Play-witch'_, was what I wanted to say. But of course I couldn't do that so Lenore blissfully heard my enigmatic, "I did. Hopefully my fellow Slytherins will welcome her. She is sure to draw lots of attention being a transfer."

Lenore snorted rudely and I fought the disgusted sneer that was just begging to be let out. " A bit too much attention if you ask me."

'_I didn't ask you and I would prefer if you go crucio yourself now_,_'_ I thought, but made a noncommittal noise instead and tuned out Lenore's envious rant.

If this simple Ravenclaw would get jealous over the girl, I can't imagine the kind of welcome she's getting from the territorial Slytherin bitches. The female power struggle was always mildly amusing and I longed to go down to my common room and investigate how Miss Hunt was holding up.

"You're absolutely right Miss Smith, but I'm afraid that I should be returning to my common room and make sure everyone has been welcomed and settled in properly," I said and quickly strode away, throwing a award winning smile over my shoulder, so Lenore wouldn't notice my abrupt rudeness.

She was staring at me like I was the last pumpkin pasty on the tray, so I high tailed it out of there.

The twisting journey from the Great Hall, down to the dungeons, where the Slytherins resided took me ten minutes where I felt…dare I say excited? I frowned, emotions were for the weak, yet my heart rate was slightly quicker and my pace uncommonly rushed as I murmured, " Blood of Kings," to the stone wall. It slid open and I felt my bubble of excitement mount. The only reason I could even think to justify it was that any heterosexual male would want to witness a good catfight and I knew that these girls would not be pleased with this beautiful stranger encroaching on their territory.

I stepped into the common room and most of the chatter quieted down. I had that effect on people.

I scanned the room and saw the Hunt girl standing off to the side, slightly hidden by the shadows. But upon closer inspection, one could clearly see she was definantly not a girl, no, she was pure _woman_. Even shrouded by the darkness I could see the smooth curves of her body. Those loose, lush curls and her ruby lips looked like sin. Her body was all raw power wrapped in sensuality. This female was sex personified.

I shifted my attention wondering where the bloodthirsty bitches were. Why were they not trying to chew her up yet?

I quickly glanced at my watch and noticed that we were off schedule, so I nodded to Abraxas and watched as he rose to his feet.

"Welcome to Slytherin first years. I am Abraxas Malfoy, a prefect, if you have any problems please come to Tora Capulet, the other prefect or me. Slytherin is a difficult house to be in at times. Many others will harass you, but always remember_, we are more powerful and more pure then them! We rule Hogwarts and instill fear into anyone who attempts to get in our way!" _

I smirked, Abraxas was doing a good job, and the first years were hanging onto his every word.

This was a ritual we practiced every year. I would assign someone to act as a leader for the night so I could observe from the shadows and gain more information.

I reiterate, I'm unnerving, and having people stammer like the mentally unstable around me does not help me judge how useful they would be in their competent state.

No, I would judge the hierarchy tonight in the shadows, while all the eleven year olds and Miss Hunt address Malfoy.

"…now we will take you individually into the meeting room and you will be judged and asserted into your place in the hierarchy. This is not a permanent position and it may elevate or reduce depending upon your digressions. Is that clear?"

A chorus of 'yes'' chimed back and the five of us headed into the meeting room.

Abraxas approached me and I left my face customarily blank, "How do you think they will do my lord?"

"Gibbons seemed to have some potential and the Yaxley boy, I will have to see about the others."

Abraxas nodded and turned to walk away, "Oh and good job Malfoy." I said and sent him an unnerving smile.

He shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable and hesitantly retuned the smile, muttering a quick 'Thank you milord.'

I leaned against the cool stone wall, covered in shadows. No one could possibly detect me here, even those who were already present in the meeting room.

Abraxas sat in the formal chair with the rest of the hierarchy surrounding him. Unfortunately the hierarchy had to include females, so they were present as well.

"She better not go after Broden or I'll rip that hussy's curls out. She doesn't even look that pretty," Aster Parkinson angrily exclaimed to the female huddle.

And this is why I hated females; they were irrational _and_ delusional.

Ivan just happened to be walking by and stopped. He let out a maniacal laugh which startled the girls and he looked straight at Parkinson saying, "She's a hell 'lot prettier than you."

I smirked at Ivan's scattered behavior and Aster's murderous scowl. She wasn't brave enough to insult Ivan though.

The door opened and a tiny first year girl named River Mulicber came in. She was a miniscule little thing, all of them were, but this girl seemed even smaller. She had short blonde hair and big brown eyes and I was immediately reminded of a wood nymph, especially due to her upturned nose and cunning spark in her eyes.

And the questioning began. The group spent ten minutes on each first year, but they all seemed impatient and I knew why. Everyone was just itching to question Domino Hunt.

Finally when the last little eleven year old left, Abraxas called out "Domino Hunt."

No one came.

Everyone shuffled around nervously, unsure what to do, until Malfoy once again boomed, "Domino Hunt."

Still nothing.

I grew aggravated, where the hell was she? Surely she can't be so antisocial, that she wouldn't even acknowledge her peers…

Malfoy looked desperately over to me and then his pale face, lost even more color as he noticed my foul stance.

"Find her," I hissed.

Ivan went out to search for her and six minutes later the door opened with Miss Hunt gliding in and Ivan nervously trailing behind her… Wait, nervously? Since when was Ivan nervous, he was too mentally unstable to really fear anything. What did she do to him?

"State your name, family heritage and where you previously studied," Malfoy drawled in a bored, yet serious voice.

The girl just quirked her head a little and in the most paradoxically angelic and devious voice I have ever heard asked, "Why?"

Malfoy visibly recoiled. Idiot.

I knew that he was itching to look over towards me for guidance, but the group had strict rules not to alert anyone to my presence.

"Because the hierarchy demands it of you."

She smiled and it looked feral. Her beauty was almost too perfect. It was completely intimidating. And that voice, it sounded like sin.

"I don't have to answer to you at all _little boy_." Her face was blank as she said this, I couldn't even detect a hint of annoyance, which I knew she was probably feeling.

Aster stormed up and stood beside Malfoy, " You will do as your told foreigner, if you wish to enjoy your schooling here."

I scowled at Aster, that girl was hindrance. I would get Avery to teach her how to watch her mouth later, because that threat was just _pathetic_.

Amusement blossomed on Hunt's blank face by Aster's theatrics.

"I have no interest in answering your questions about my personal life, especially when it doesn't benefit me in any way…" she started, slowly advancing towards Aster and Aster cowered, "And I highly doubt something like you could _ever _affect me in any way." Aster cringed. "Now if that is all, I will retire."

She looked directly at me in the shadows and said, "Goodnight."

My jaw dropped and I _hated_ it.

Who the hell was this girl that managed to intimidate my knights, refused to answer the century old practice of interrogating the new students and seek me out of the shadows?

I was furious. She was arrogant and I don't allow disobedience _ever_. No matter how pretty she is Domino Hunt will have some serious questions to answer and if she doesn't feel like sharing that perhaps a good bout of crucios and some veritaserum will change her mind.

I stepped out of my hiding place and everyone froze. I knew that my face probably looked murderous, but I just didn't care enough to put up my mask.

"Ladies," I said in a deadly voice barely above a whisper, "I suggest you hide your envy better when you are in the presence of you superiors, as Domino Hunt was _clearly _your superior!"

They synchronically cringing, but my temper wasn't sated.

"Line up beside your partners. Now." I hissed.

This was a side of me that the females rarely saw. I found that scaring the gentler sex was more effective than inflicting pain, and then having to deal with their incessant wailing afterwards.

I approached Abraxas first, who promptly bowed. I was pissed off and Malfoy's performance with Hunt was less than fucking satisfactory, he was supposed be to instilling fear, not cowering in front of a seventeen year old girl!

I said nothing, but Abraxas knew that there would be hell to pay after the females left.

My eyes then focused on Abraxas' woman, Katrin McNair. Katrin had golden hair, fair skin and hazel eyes, not particularly pretty or smart, but she was quiet and submissive, that was important. I gave her a cold glare and she cast her eyes down in fear. _She liked gentle loving_.

I moved down the line. Cygnus was next and he tried to hold his head up high, but I gripped his chin like a vice with my hand, "Stop being such a fucking Gryffindor," I snapped and then turned to his fiancé, Sage Rosier. Sage had black hair and dark brown eyes, she was wiry, and had amazing legs. Sage never shut up though, and that was her downfall. Even pounding into her mercilessly, her moans could wake the dead and that was just a turn off.

Ivan was next and I cast a disapproving glare at him, which he somewhat returned, this only pissed me off more. "Somethin' isn't right about that lass," he drawled and then bowed his head.

I growled my frustration. Yes I fucking knew that, she was obviously different by the fact that she didn't seem intimidated at all by our group and we were _threatening_.

I cast my harsh eyes on the only thing in the world Ivan would never hurt, Tora Capulet. She was polite and kind, with sandy hair and green eyes; not much of a Slytherin and Ivan was extremely possessive of her, so I didn't touch.

Love is such a weak emotion and I wanted to drill that into my knight, but over time I had come to realize that normal people love, I was the exception and _that_ made me stronger.

I stopped at my last knight, Broden Avery and my glare turned murderous. Avery swallowed and his lip quivered, which only made me more disgusted on this waste of a human.

"Get your bitch on a leash, she cost me the night!" I hissed.

I turned my furious eyes to Aster Parkinson and she flinched.

"I don't give a shit about your insecurities, Ivan was right, she is superior to you in every way, get over it! If you ever jeopardize any of my plans again in any way, I will assure you that not only your life will end, but Broden's will with it."

Not like it would be a big loss to me. Aster was something that I touched once and will never_, ever_ touch again.

"Now will all the females in the room kindly, get the fuck out."

They fled to the door like animals fleeing from the hunter. Even if they didn't have brains, they seemed to have survival instincts.

I turned around and let a cold smile grace my lips before I silently cast the burning spell on Avery.

Ah the glorious screams, how they fuel my plans for the future.

Two hours later I stepped out of the bathroom and rolled the sleeve on my white pressed shirt back down my still dampened arms. Blood always ruined clothing and I didn't want to worry about having to obtain a new wardrobe quite yet.

I sighed and made my way down the stone steps into the common room. It was completely empty; just the way I liked it. I sat down on my favorite black leather chair and opened my journal, rolling my stiff neck in the process.

Tonight had been brutal, my knights had weakened and I needed to put them in their place. If they did not keep up with their training, they would be useless idiots, not even competent enough to be front line soldiers.

I suspected that the lot of them are being healed by their whores and whining like the arrogant rich prats that they are.

I dipped my regal quill into the black ink and began to scratch the date onto a blank page when my spine started tingling. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and although I didn't hear anything, I knew someone was there. Someone was watching me.

I slid my wand off of the table and lightly into my hand and whispered, "_Finite Incantatum." _

Nothing happened. I frowned, that meant that no one was silenced or disillusioned. But the shivers continued and I knew I was being observed.

I dipped my quill back into the ink- pot and waited. I didn't see or hear anyone move, but the entrance wall slid open and snapped shut. My eyes widened and I hastily sent my belongings zooming up to my private bedroom.

I cast a silencing and invisibility charm on myself and stealthily maneuvered out of the common room. There was a figure ahead of me, shroud in darkness, but when it moved in front of the window, I saw pale skin and rich auburn curls. _Hunt_.

She turned down a corridor and I ran to catch up with her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear my footsteps, where the fuck was she going anyway? She had never even been in the castle before what if she got lost and couldn't find the common room again? Bint.

I turned down the corridor and saw…nothing. I knew I was frowning and choked when a hard figure came out of nowhere and slammed into me.

Her delicate looking fingers held my neck at a surprisingly strong grip. In my surprise, my spells wore off and I became audible and visible.

I looked up into dark blue, almost black eyes and nearly shuddered, I didn't like this particular emotion. It made me feel uncharacteristically vulnerable. That was unacceptable; I didn't have room for weakness.

Yet she quirked her head in a questioning manner and in that dark voice melodically said, "My business is my own, so I suggest you stop following me _Mr. Riddle_."

My throat was released and she disappeared again, while I struggled not to pathetically gasp for air. Even if no one were here to witness my moment of weakness, I would know, _she would know._

The bitch was going to pay. She didn't want anyone finding out about her past, that much was obvious and she wasn't looking for friends.

I didn't care, she was going to have to get used to my presence because I was never going to stop watching her until I knew _everything_ and one day soon Domino Hunt would be kneeled down before me in a submissive bow and I would be merciless.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
